The Diary
by Amelia.S1200
Summary: What happens when Archie takes Atlanta's Diary and finds out the truth? COTT AxA I'm sorry if this isn't very good. Its my first ArchiexAtlanta story. But enjoy (:


"ARCHIE" screamed a very mad red head, "ARCHIE COME BACK RIGHT NOW!IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Atlanta, she was running after the purple haired boy who was running for his life. Herry a very build up boy was minding his own business while eating his lunch until two figures rushed passed him, making him drop his peanut butter sandwich to the ground and making the very happy boy into a disappointed one. The two figures were running around everywhere, Archie the boy with bright purple hair was carrying a black small book in his left hand and opening doors or pushing people out of the way with his right hand. Atlanta was trying to grab the little black book from Archie and praying he wouldn't open it, she was cursing under her breath whenever Archie would quickly push something in her way or close the doors before she could run through. She had an idea, as Atlanta silently walked away making her way through the living room and then to the front door. She opened to the door and loudly slammed it making it sound like she had left the brownstone angry. She quickly tipped toed to the living room and hid behind the couch waiting for Archie to come.

As Archie heard the front door slammed shut, he quietly poked his head out and looked around for anyone and shut the door.

Archie wanted to know why Atlanta was chasing after him over some book, he wanted to know what was in the book he was holding. But he knew Atlanta was going to be mad if she found out, but one little peak couldn't hurt right?

As Archie started to open the book he saw her writing scribbled across the pages, he saw her name in the middle and he knew why she was running after him.

The little black book was her diary.

(in the living room)

Atlanta was getting really annoyed now, she thought Archie would come down by now. She was also getting very nervous, thinking to herself if Archie opened the little book. Everything would be ruined! Archie would know that she likes him.

(back in the room Archie is in)

He couldn't believe what he was reading, every single word hit him in the heart. Archie was jumping with joy! The girl he has loved for so long also loves him back. He wanted to go find Atlanta and be able to wrap his arms around her and tell her how much he loves her. As Archie ran out of the room and into the living room the next thing he saw was the ceiling and an angel with red hair in front of him.

(Atlanta in the living room)

She couldn't stop thinking! All the things she didn't want to hear and picture was on her mind. What if he laughed in her faced? or told her, he will never feel the same. Atlanta wanted to tell Archie how much he means to her and tell him how much she loves him. She wanted to be his only one and only and Archie to he hers. She wanted to tell him when it was the right time, but now that he has her diary she was going insane.

Atlanta heard a footsteps coming towards the living room, she quickly got up and the next thing she knew she was on top of a very surprised purple haired boy.

"Atlanta?" said a very startled boy.

"Archie" answered a very gleeful girl. They both looked into each others eyes for a few seconds, until Archie asked Atlanta to get of him because he wanted to talk to her about something.

"Atlanta i've been wanting to tell you something" said Archie, eyeing her if she was going to say something back.

"Me too, but go on" Atlanta answered, looking straight into his eyes with a small grin.

"Ok, um how do i tell you this i, i lik- no wait. I love you Atlanta. I've always have, since the first day we met"

Atlanta couldn't believe what she was hearing! The boy she loves, also loves her back. She was jumping with joy and her grin turned into a smile, a smile of love.

"Archie" Atlanta said very slowly looking at into his eyes.

"Archie, I love you too" Atlanta finished,with a smile across her face.

Archie couldn't believe it! Atlanta loves him, the girl he has cared and loved for so long also shares the same feelings as him. Archie was smiling after hearing their confessions to each other.

"Oh thank the lord! I was so scared you would never feel the same or want to talk to me after i confessed my love to you and i'm sorry i took your diary and i may or may not ha-"

Archie was cut of by Atlanta's lips, pressing softly against his. As her soft lips left his, she looked into his eyes.

"Everything you said, was also on my mind. I was scared you wouldn't like me back, but hey! looked what happened" Atlanta said while holding Archie's hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Atlanta will you be my girlfriend" asked Archie while holding both of her hands.

"YES! Archie i would love to be your girlfriend" yelled a very happy Atlanta while letting go of his hands to hug him tightly. As Archie stumbled back a little, he wrapped his arms around Atlanta's waist and buried his chin on top of her red hair. Atlanta stepped back a little wanting to meet Archie's faced again with her hands around his neck, looked at him with a grin, but trying to be serious.

"Archie what did you mean you may or may not?" asked Atlanta, looking into his grey eyes.

"Oh, that. That was noting" Archie answered in a very uncomfortable tone, trying not to look into Atlanta's hazel eyes.

"Really? Noting" Atlanta said with a smirk and lifting an eyebrow and her boyfriend. Knowing she has won and he needs to confess.

"Yeah, noting" said Archie trying to hide his uncomfortable tone, but he knew he would have to tell.

Atlanta was getting slightly annoyed with Archie because he wouldn't say anything and then she had an idea and started to pout.

"But aren't i, your girlfriend?" said Atlanta, while she was pouting at Archie.

"Oh fine! i read your diary" Archie said very quickly, not wanting this perfect moment to be ruined over a stupid thing he did. Atlanta looked at Archie and then squeezed his hand to tell him, she isn't mad at him.

"What mines is your's' was all Atlanta said, while looking at Archie.

"Your not mad?" said Archie with a small, worried smile.

"Well i am, but all is forgiven" Atlanta said with a big smile.

As the couple looked into each others eyes, they both started to lean in. Until they heard a click and giggles. They both broke apart startled and looked at a very tall girl with orange hair, holding her PMR out.

"Theresa" shouted the couple, while watching her run upstairs shouting for Jay to come out.

"Well then, where were we?" smirked Archie, looking deep into Atlanta's hazel eyes.

"Oh i forgot, care to remind me" teased Atlanta, looking back into Archie's grey, mysterious eyes.

"It would be my pleasure" Archie answered with a toothy grin, as he leaned in to kiss his beautiful girlfriend.


End file.
